Punching Holes
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: While staying at Bender and Fry's apartment, Bender vents out his anger and tells me his situation. Fender. One-sided. Perhaps TWO-sided. Read on and find out. ;)


While staying at Bender and Fry's apartment, Bender vents out his anger and tells me his situation. Fender. One-sided. Perhaps TWO-sided. Read on and find out. ;)

_**Author's note:**_

_**So, this is something that's been in my head for a few days. I hadn't thought up all the details, but I added what I needed to. No flames. R&R**_

_It was a quiet day at my friends' apartment. Surprisingly. There wasn't any work at the Planet Express Co. . Leela was hanging out with Amy. Hermes had to do some filing. Zoidberg was...Fuck. I don't know what he does. I don't hang with him. Professor Farnsworth...I don't know, either. Nibbler, I think is asleep somewhere, if he isn't with his owner. Fry and my Pichu, Shocker, are hanging out, as well. Probably showing Shocker the ropes. Or getting some Slurm. Not sure. They said they were going to do something, but I was focusing on my laptop. Drawing some Bender and Fry. Some pics portray them as friends. Some...portray them as more. The only ones who know of these drawings are Shocker and Bender._

_**Out of everyone(besides Shocker), Bender is the one I click with the most. Fry is a close second. The others...I don't give a shit about them. I act like I care for Fry's sake, but I don't. Bender, as well as Shocker, know, but don't care either.**_

_**About Bender, I've noticed a slight change in him. He's a lot more jealous than usual when he's around Fry. He hugs him more and gets very angry when Fry is hanging around someone else. Even when Fry's asking me questions about the 21st Century, the metal being is seething with anger. It's even worse when he's around Leela. I've even seen him punch a wall in outrage. When the others ask, he replies with, "None of your buisness! Get off my back!" The same one he yelled when he was abusing electricity. No one seems to notice this. Only me. Well, the punching of walls, people noticed. I have a feeling I know why he's like this, but at the same time I'm not sure. Does that make sense? Hmm. Well, I wasn't fully convinced about what I truly thought was wrong until I forced Bender to talk. I shall tell you the rest.**_

_While drawing and watching some Hypnotoad(I have NO IDEA why they watch it. It's SO BORING. I'd rather go to Robot Hell and listen to Robot Devil sing his song about sinning.), I heard a automatic door sliding open. And it's none other than the bending unit himself._

_"Hey Bender!" I greeted, causing the robot to jump in surprise._

_"...What?" He turned to me. "Dammit Michi! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Bender said, holding a metal hand to where his 'heart' would be._

_"Do you even have one?" I asked._

_"You know what I mean. Quit acting like you're stupid. I would let it slide if you WERE, but you're not."_

_I laughed a bit. "I know."_

_Bender looked around. "Uh..where's Fry?"_

_"He, along with Shocker, went somewhere."_

_"Where is 'somewhere'?"_

_"How the hell should I know?" I said. "All I know is they said they were going somewhere. I was to busy with this." I pointed to the laptop._

_Bender growled and clenched his fists in anger. Then one came into contact with the wall._

_"Dude, Bender! If you keep putting holes in the walls, I doubt my Fighting-types will keep helping.' I said, somewhat irritated. "This has been the 10th time in one week!"_

_Bender retracted his arm._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing!" Bender said defensively. "What makes you think I have a problem?"_

_"Well..." I began. "For starters, you punch holes into walls. _

_"Hey, the place needs some renovation."_

_"Right..." I said, unconvinced. "Also you are A LOT more aggressive than usual."_

_He scoffs. "I'm not aggressive! It's me, Bender!"_

_"Not my question. You also seem to come home sober. Bender, please tell me what's wrong."_

_"None of your buisness! Get off my back!" The bending unit yelled._

_"Bender." I said concerned. "Tell me what's wrong! Now!"_

_"Like I said, nothing! Nothing at all!"_

_"Bender Bending Rodriguez!" I yelled out his full name._

_That fell on deaf ears(or something) as Bender proceeded out the door._

_"And where are you going?"_

_"Out! To find Fry!" His hand was about to touch the doorknob, when I used my own kind of Faint Attack to distract him, and then delivered a kick to his body, knocking him on his back. He was as helpless as a baby Squirtle on its back! I pressed my body to his and held his arms firmly in place._

_"Let me go!" Bender tried to wriggle out of my grasp._

_"No. Not until you tell me!"_

_"Tell you what?"_

_"The truth. Why are you acting out?...More than usual?" I corrected myself._

_"This doesn't concern you!"_

_"Yes it does! When my friends are struggling, I try to help them! The same goes for you!"_

_Bender stopped wriggling to look at me. His features softening a bit. "...Really?"_

_"Yes! Did you forget that we've been friends since I was eight?"_

_Bender shut his eyes and sighed. "...No. I couldn't forget that."_

_We were still in place for a few moments, when I spoke. "Bender...I can see that something is eating you alive. Please, tell me." I said with a very worried expression on my face. Bender stared at me for about minute, then spoke. "Fine! Ok! I'll tell you if you get off of ME!" I quickly got off and helped him up._

_"I could've gotten myself up." Bender said._

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just explain."_

_"Before I do, how about YOU explain why you think there's something wrong with me, Bender?"_

_"Didn't I already?" I asked. "Besides, you're wasting time. Get on with it!"_

_I heard him mumble a bit, not catching what he said. I figured I didn't want to know as he walked to the fridge. He hesitated a bit and brought out a 12-pack of beer. He walked over to the couch and I followed. Closing my laptop, I set it aside and turned off the TV, giving my full attention to the metal being. He proceeded by opening the 1st can and downed a quarter of it. "So...what do you need to know?"_

_"The truth." I repeated again from earlier. "Please tell me why you're so angry about Fry hanging out with others."_

_Bender hesitated before taking another sip. "Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you will NOT tell ANYONE. NOT even Shocker." He said. "Understand?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Yes."_

_Bender sighed, taking another chug from the can. Crushing it when it was empty. He opened the second. "As you may or may have not guessed by now, it has something to do with...Fry." He said, not wanting to say the name._

_"I had a feeling it had something to do with Fry."_

_Bender took another chug. "Anyways." He paused before continueing. "...I-it has something to do with h-how I...uh..." Bender stopped. A deep blush forming on his face, due to overheating._

_"-feel about him?" I finished. Bender stared down at me, seeing that I already know, feeling slightly angry. "You knew all along!? Why did you make me go through this!?"_

_"Because, I want to hear it come from you!" I said. "Besides, I wasn't fully sure."_

_Bender sighed again, downing his second beer and opening a third one. "The point is...I want to tell him, but at the same time, I don't." Some tears started to form around his eyes. "I want to be with Fry, but I don't want to fuck up, to where he isn't around AT ALL." Bender choked out the last sentence. I wrapped my arms around my metal friend to comfort him. "It's ok. Don't cry. I'm here for you." Bender doesn't usually show his sadness around me. I remember when I met him, I never thought a robot could cry. Until I saw when Bender wanted to become a Harlem Globettrotter , and cried when they didn't let him join. After a few minutes, Bender stopped crying, but his sad state still showed._

_"Look Bender. I know you're upset about this, but I'm not sure what to tell you."_

_"Can't you give me some advice?" Bender asked desperately._

_"I...I'm not sure." I said. I really didn't know what else to say other than this. "You could try and talk to Fry. Who knows, perhaps Fry feels the same way."_

_Bender scoffs. "If that was true, why would he go for Leela?"_

_"Maybe he's unsure." I told the bending unit. "Sometimes, when someone isn't sure about their feelings, ESPECIALLY when the person is of the same sex, they are trying to mask what they feel by choosing a "safer choice"._

_"What's safe about Leela?"_

_I laughed a bit at the comment. "I don't know, Bender. I don't think she is, but maybe Fry does."_

_"Damn Fry." Bender growled in frustration, clenching a fist. "Why can't you see I'm best for you?"_

_"He could just not realize. This IS Fry we're talking about."_

_"Yeah..."_

_We sat in silence for a few moments. Pondering what else to say to one another, when we heard the door open, revealing Shocker and the redhead himself, BOTH carrying a six-pack of Slurm each. Knew it!_

_"Hey Fry!" Both Bender and I said in usion. "Hey Shocker!"_

_"Hey guys!" They greeted. Shocker walked to the kitchen (or whatever) to place the Slurm in the fridge. Only one can at a time. "I see you and Bender are hanging out! Getting closer, huh?" He said suggestively at me and Bender. "No! We were just talking."_

_"About what?" Fry asked as he set down a six-pack of Slurm. Bender flushed in embarassment. He looked at me with that look that said, "Don't say a fucking thing!"_

_"Oh, just...uh...private things." I said._

_"Like what?" Shocker asked._

_"Private things! Only Bender and I know and we promised to keep it a secret."_

_"Ok. I understand." Fry said truthfully. "We won't pressure you. You can tell us when you want to. Or not."_

_"Thanks." Bender mumbled. However, Fry caught it. He walked over to Bender and placed a hand on a metallic shoulder. "You're welcome." He placed a chaste kiss upon Bender's head, causing the robot to overheat. Fry turned and went to his room. Shocker did not see what just happened and only saw Fry walking into his room, smiling. He looked at us._

_"What was that?" Shocker asked us._

_I looked at Bender and smiled. "Lets just say, both me and Bender know something new about Fry." Shocker nodded his head and smiled._

_I guess I was right. Fry DOES care for Bender in that way. Maybe now, Fry can stop chasing after Leela and fall into a person's arms who loves him the same._

_...The question is...How did Fry know? That, my friends...is perhaps another story._

_Maybe I can get Fry to explain... Until then..._

_So long, jerks!_


End file.
